C R O W N
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hanyalah kisah dua orang Pangeran yang tak mendapatkan mahkotanya. Pangeran terkecil yang tak pernah di inginkan untuk mendapatkan mahkota, dan juga Pangeran tampan yang gagal mendapatkan mahkota yang sebenarnya memang tak di inginkannya/Fantao!/Oneshoot/RnR please


Ini bukan cerita tentang seorang Putri yang jatuh cinta pada Pangeran tampan dari Kerajaan tetangga. Bukan. Dan cerita ini juga bukan tentang sang Putri yang tertidur lama karena tertusuk jarum jahit yang lalu di bangunkan oleh ciuman cinta sejati sang Pangeran. Dan juga bukan tentang petualangan sang Pangeran yang memperjuangkan sang Putri dari monster menakutkan atau penyihir jahat.

Bukan tentang semua itu.

Cerita ini hanya berkisah tentang seorang Pangeran terbuang yang sesungguhnya adalah harta karun yang sebenarnya. Pangeran yang terlahir berbeda, Pangeran yang di asingkan karena semua keterbatasan dan kelebihannya. Tentang Pangeran yang lembut dan indah. Tentang Pangeran yang tetap tersenyum meski tak selalu kebaikan yang dapat di lihat oleh matanya secara tidak langsung. Pangeran kecil yang sangat menyayangi anggota keluarganya yang bahkan tidak mempertanyakan keadaannya.

Pangeran kecil yang lebih rapuh dari setangkai Dandelion. Lebih indah dari goresan jingga matahari terbenam. Dan lebih mempesona dari tarian _swan lake_ yang anggun. Bahkan jika bisa, para peri pun akan iri dengan rupa dan sosoknya yang indah.

Dan di cerita ini menceritakan dua orang Pangeran yang saling bertemu lalu jatuh cinta. Bukanlah cerita tentang seorang Putri dan sang Pangeran, seperti yang di katakan diawal.

Pangeran kecil yang manis dan Pangeran tampan yang dewasa.

Pangeran yang di asingkan dan Pangeran yang di wajibkan untuk meneruskan tahta.

Cerita ini hanyalah kisah dua orang Pangeran yang tak mendapatkan mahkotanya. Pangeran terkecil yang tak pernah di inginkan untuk mendapatkan mahkota, dan juga Pangeran tampan yang gagal mendapatkan mahkota yang sebenarnya memang tak di inginkannya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.R.O.W.N**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Fantasy**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Hurt**_ _/_ _ **Comfort**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segelap apapun warna langit di pagi hari, tetap saja sang waktu tak akan berdusta hanya karena tak terdengar kicauan merdu burung-burung kenari kecil berbagai warna yang biasanya hinggap singgah di kusein jendela besar di Istana, atau mungkin beristirahat di ranting ringkih pepohonan musim panas yang kering. Waktu tetaplah waktu, akan terus bergerak maju meski hangatnya sinar mentari tak menyapa, dan waktu sejatinya tak pernah bosan menjadi saksi di tiap detiknya menghirup nafas.

Bukan hal yang baik untuk memulai hari, dan Tao tahu akal hal itu. Langit yang mendung selalu dapat menyedot habis semangatnya ketika membuka mata di setiap pagi. Tak bisa mendengar kicauan merdu burung kenari yang terkadang meminta remahan roti _baguette_ padanya, atau mungkin sekedar berjemur di beranda kamarnya. Menyirami tubuhnya dengan sinar hangat sang surya, dan hal lainnya di pagi hari yang selalu bisa merekahkan belah peach segar miliknya.

Sayangnya Tao sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak semalam, setelah dirinya selesai membaca serangkaian kertas bertumpuk yang bernama buku. Dan berharap jika prediksinya salah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Bahkan pagi ini awan kelabu diatas sana menggantung rapat seolah enggan untuk menyingkir, melenyapkan suasana musim gugur yang seharusnya sejuk dan penuh warna kering menjadi suasana redup yang enggan.

Dan semua kekecewaannya itu bertumpuk menjadi kebosanan yang amat sangat. Tidak asyik memang memandang langit yang sedang berkabung, karena hal itu membuat _mood_ nya semakin memburuk. Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya selain berdiam diri diatas kursi goyang kesukaannya di kamar yang luas ini? Kursi goyang itu bahkan sudah menjadi karibnya sejak kecil, kursi kayu berwarna biru layaknya lautan, masih setia menimang tubuhnya yang tak lagi kecil. Bahkan saat ini tubuhnya sudah semakin memanjang melebihi ukuran kursi goyangnya.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar dari belah persiknya yang basah. Tao bangkit menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar pasrah, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menyapu pemandangan kamarnya yang tertata rapih dengan sepasang lavender indah miliknya yang tidak bersinar semestinya. Bergerak pelan, berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya menapak lantai marmer mahal kamarnya yang beralaskan permadani super lembut dan nyaman ketika bulu-bulu halus itu menggelitik telapak kakinya.

Seulas senyum kekanakan terpatri di belah persiknya yang manis, memainkan jemari kakinya diatas bulu-bulu permadani, kemudian tertawa kecil ketika bulu-bulu lembut itu menggelitik halus telapak kakinya. Ia pun membungkuk, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menggaruk bagian kakinya yang mendadak terasa sedikit gatal, dan otomatis menggerakkan helai panjangnya yang di sepuh seputih mutiara ke depan, nyaris menutupi sisi wajahnya yang indah, sempurna.

Terpaksa ia harus lebih dulu menggerakkan jemari lentiknya untuk menyimpan helai panjang yang merepotkannya itu ke belakang telinga, kemudian melakukan tujuannya untuk menggaruk telapak kakinya yang gatal. Andai saja pintu kamarnya tidak tiba-tiba terbuka dan menimbulkan suara bising, ia tidak sampai harus jatuh dari kursi goyang karena kaget.

"Aw!" ia memekik kesakitan. Menggigit persik merahnya kuat-kuat, selagi kedua tangannya tersimpan cepat di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang mendarat dengan debuman kecil.

"Zitao! Ya Tuhan! Maafkan _jiejie_! _Jiejie_ tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu!" seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi tersangka utama pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka berlari mendekat dengan panik.

Wajahnya cantik, dengan gelombang berwarna coklat tua yang berayun di hembus angin, serta sepasang _topaz_ yang berkilau cemas saat menghampiri sang adik yang terjatuh duduk dan tengah meringis kesakitan. Tao tersenyum tipis, dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak _jie_ , aku hanya kaget" suaranya merdu dan indah. Terdengar lembut, seperti gemrisik dedaunan ketika kesegaran embun menyapa helai mereka yang kering. Atau seperti gema riuh redam lonceng wihara saat berdentang. Dan mungkin seperti seuntai kalimat rayuan sang pujangga.

Wanita yang lebih tua tersenyum maklum, kemudian menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. _Topaz_ indahnya tertuju pada seorang pria tinggi nan tampan yang di balut pakaian bak seorang Pangeran yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mata emasnya yang jernih menyapu ke seluruh kamar Zitao yang beraroma lavender bercampur matahari yang hangat.

Padahal langit sedang mendung

"Yifan! Bantu adikku berdiri!" pinta wanita itu lembut, setengah memohon.

Yifan, pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menoleh cepat. Satu alis tebalnya terangkat heran, namun tak urung melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mendekati sang wanita yang bersimpuh di hadapan adiknya, Tao.

Untuk sejenak, keping emas milik Yifan bertatapan dengan keping lavender Tao yang berkabut. Rupa itu bagai membekukan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya, mengunci fokus matanya pada pemandangan terindah yang di miliki seorang lelaki selama dirinya hidup di Dunia. Bagaimana keping emasnya terhipnotis oleh rupa indah Tao yang sempurna.

Mata itu, hidung itu, pipi itu, rahang itu, dan bibir yang meliuk sensual berwarna merah dan basah.

Indah.

Terlebih saat sepasang lavender ungu kebiruan itu mengunci matanya yang enggan berkedip. Peraduan warna yang indah namun tidak wajar. Ungu dan biru? Bagaimana bisa? Terlebih keping indah itu terlihat tak bersinar selayaknya manusia yang dapat melihat.

"Fan? Tunggu apalagi? Cepat!" suara renyah si wanita menyadarkan Yifan dari keterpakuannya.

Tanpa bicara, lelaki tampan itu segera berlutut dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara lipatan dalam kaki jenjang Tao, dan di punggungnya. Dengan mudah Yifan membawa Tao di dalam gendongannya, mengabaikan tatapan si pemuda yang sulit di artikan, dan mendudukkan pemuda dengan helai yang di sepuh putih itu di pinggir tempat tidur bekelambu halus berwarna gading yang lembut. Berpadu cantik dengan sang penghuni kamar yang kini tersenyum manis hingga membuaf matanya yang sipit menjadi segaris lurus.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus.

Tao masih memperlihatkan senyum manis di belah _persik_ nya yang menggoda, kemudian menoleh pada sang Kakak yang duduk tepat di sisi kanannya, menggenggam tangannya lembut. Seperti senyum yang mereka di bibir merahnya saat ini.

"Ada apa _jiejie_ datang kemari? Ku pikir _jiejie_ sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan" Tao kembali mendengungkan suara indahnya yang bagai senandung _cupid_. Menatap bingung sang Putri tertua yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Waniya cantik itu tersenyum, genggaman tangannya makin erat. " _Jiejie_ ingin memperkenalkan kalian secara langsung" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Tapi kalau Baginda Raja tahu, dia akan marah"

"Tidak" ia menggelengkan kepala optimis. "Baginda Raja tidak akan tahu karena tidak ada yang melapor. Lagipula _jiejie_ hanya ingin memperkenalkan tunangan Kakak ke adiknya"

Tao mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya yang lembut dan menawan hati pada sosok tinggi tegap Yifan yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Dan sejak tadi pria dengan surai coklat dengan semburat emas yang bercahaya itu menatapnya begitu intens dengan keping emasnya yang indah.

"Yifan kenalkan, ini adikku Zitao. Dan Zitao, Yifan adalah calon kakak iparmu" Li Yin, wanita cantik itu berkata antusias. Keping _topaz_ nya berbinar-binar karena bahagia.

Senyuman di belah _persik_ Tao semakin lebar, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Senang bertemu anda Pangeran" salamnya lembut. Yifan mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai menangkap bahu Tao dan kembali menegakkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Jangan terlalu formal, tidak perlu membungkuk" Yifan tersenyum, sangat lembut menatap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Well_ , aku baru tahu kalau Li Yin memiliki adik selain Luhan dan Yixing"

Li Yin tersenyum tipis, nyaris samar. _Topaz_ berkilaunya berubah sendu saat kembali menatap Tao.

"Tao adikku yang paling bungsu. Dan Tao memang tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar ini" tuturnya terdengar agak sedih, dan hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Yifan yang tajam.

"Tubuhmu lemah Tao?" Yifan bertanya perhatian. Tao kembali mengulas senyum.

"Anggap saja begitu Pangeran. Aku suka kamarku ini"

Li Yin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan desakan yang menyesakkan yang bersarang tepat di bagian tengah dadanya. Dan rematannya semakin kuat pada tangan Tao, membuat adiknya itu memutus kontak mata dengan Yifan, beralih menatap sang Kakak. Memberi usapan kecil di puncak kepala wanita cantik itu.

"Calon pengantin tidak boleh bersedih saat hari pernikahannya sudah dekat _jiejie_ " ia berujar lembut. Li Yin kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lemah.

" _Jiejie_ bajagia Tao- _er_. _Jiejie_ bahagia memiliki adik sepertimu"

"Aku juga bahagia memiliki Kakak seperti _jiejie_ "

Yifan tak mengerti kenapa suasana di kamar ini mendadak menjadi sedih dan sarat akan kasih sayang terhadap kakak kepada adiknya yang sangat kental, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, _jiejie_ harus pergi. Ada beberapa hal yang harus di lakukan, lakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak membuatmu bosan Tao- _er_ "

"Aku mengerti _jie_ , maaf aku tidak bisa membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan _jiejie_ "

"Tidak sayang. Berkatmu lah _jiejie_ tidak perlu menerima lamaran si tua bangka itu"

Tao terkekeh anggun, dan di telinga Yifan kekehan kecil itupun terdengar merdu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cara otak dan jantungnya bekerja saat ini. Karena semakin lama ia memperhatikan Tao, keindahan Pangeran terkecil itu semakin membuatnya merasa penasaran akan sosoknya.

"Tolong jaga _jiejie_ ku dengan baik Pangeran" lavender nya yang indah kembali berpusat pada Yifan. Pangeran itu mengangguk.

"Tentu, ku harap kita bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi" mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan, dan Tao menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Lembut, itu yang Yifan rasakan. Mungkin karena Tao tak pernah melangkahkan kaki diluar kamar, hingga telapak tangannya terasa begitu lembut, bahkan lebih lembut ketika dirinya berjabat tangan dengan Li Yin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan kelembutan itu memberikan setruman hangat di tubuhnya yang menjalar hingga ke dalam relung hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Yifan. Tao memang merasakan kehangatan dan ketegasan di tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu, tapi sekelebat adegan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya. Adegan yang begitu nyata hingga membuatnya tersentak dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Tao menggenggam tangan kanannya, menempelkannya di dada dengan menundukkan kepala. Ling-lung, ia berusaha memahami pengelihatan yang baru saja mendatanginya.

Yifan mengeryitkan dahinya samar, sejenak menatap tangannya. Dengan tatapan bingung dan heran ia kembali memperhatikan Tao yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu _jiejie_ dan Yifan pergi dulu Tao- _er_. Beristirahatlah" Li Yin menyelamatkan suasana canggung yang ada. Lembut ia mengusap kecil puncak kepala sang adik, yang hanya di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh sang empunya.

Tao meremas tangannya yang berada di dada, menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya yang menggoda. Keping lavender nya yang indah terlihat cemas menatap lantai marmer kamarnya yang berwarna hitam-putih seperti papan catur. Dan di luar kehendaknya ketika suara jantan Yifan yang berada di luar kamarnya sampai ke telinganya.

 _"Maaf, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan mata Tao"_

 _"Tao tidak bisa melihat sejak kecil"_

 _"Eh? T-tapi bukankah tadi dia menatap kita berdua? Dia juga menatap tepat di mataku"_

Suara Li Yin terdengar lemah kemudian. _"Ya, Tao memang tidak bisa melihat. Retina matanya rusak sejak lahir, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia seolah seperti dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Tao bilang, dia memang bisa melihat. Dan hal itu sangat aneh, apalagi jika Tao hanya tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri. Bahkan rambutnya memanjang seperti itupun Tao tidak tahu"_

 _"Aku tahu hal ini terdengar aneh dan gila, tapi ku mohon sembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun. Aku sangat menyayanginya Yifan, hanya Tao lah yang ku anggap berharga di Istana ini. Ku mohon jaga rahasia ini"_

 _"Ya, tentu"_

Tao tidak sadar jika dirinya menahan nafas ketika sang kakak berbicara dengan calon suaminya. Dan ketika pria tampan berstatus Pangeran itu menyanggupi permintaan Li Yin, Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Untuk sesaat tubuhnya menegang, namun tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa tenang. Karena sejak mendapat pengelihatan itu, hatinya mendadak resah, dengan degup jantung yang temponya sedikit meningkat.

Sungguh merepotkan. Kelebihan ini. Pengelihatan masa depan, mata buta secara medis yang nyatanya dirinya tetap bisa dapat melihat dengan normal, dan kakinya yang lumpuh. Semua itu merepotkan.

Menjadikannya aib bagi keluarga Kerajaan. Karena itulah Li Yin meminta Pangeran Wu untuk merahasiakan pertemuan singkat mereka ini. Dan alasan mengapa dirinya di asingkan di dalam menara terlupakan dan tak terpakai yang masih berada di dalam kompleks Istana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ingin sekali berkunjung ke Istana Huang sesering mungkin, yang Yifan tahu, dirinya merasa amat sangat penasaran dengan sosok adik bungsu Li Yin. Zitao. Yifan tidak tahu berapa usia pemuda itu, yang jelas Tao terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Dan di lihat dari wajahnya yang manis mengarah ke cantik, Tao menyimpan banyak misteri. Dan dirinya ingin menguak semua misteri yang entah kenapa terasa memikatnya itu.

Baik dari mata lavendernya, helai panjangnya yang di sepuh berwarna putih mengkilat nan lembut, sebaris senyum amat menawan yang tercetak indah di bibir _persik_ nya yang menggoda, dan suaranya yang lembut mengalun. Yifan menyadari jika dirinya menyukai segala sesuatu hal yang ada di dalam diri Tao, sekalipun meski baru pertama kali bertemu. Terlebih Yifan juga tidak bisa mengabaikan desiran hangat di tubuhnya yang mengalir di dalan darahnya, ketika mengingat kembali saat dirinya dan Tao saling bertatapan.

Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dari sosok cantik bermata lavender jernih itu. Dan Yifan tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat. Setidaknya mengakrabkan diri dengan calon adik iparnya.

Ya, calon adik ipar.

Entah mengapa jika mengingat dirinya yang akan menikah dengan Huang Li Yin membuatnya tak bersemangat dan resah. Benaknya menolak keras pernikahan itu. Pernikahan yang di manfaatkan pihaknya untuk menyelamatkan kedudukan karena Negrinya mengalami guncangan hebat, dengan dalih ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih kuat lagi.

Tentu saja pernikahan itu adalah sebuah bisnis. Dan entah patut di syukuri atau tidak, pihak calon istrinya tak mengetahui hal ini. Bukan berarti Yifan tak menolak, sejak awal dirinya menolak, namun karena tak tahan dengan kondisi Negrinya yang semakin terpuruk dan mengancam meruntuhkan Dinasti yang sudah di bangun mati-matian dari generasi ke generasi, Yifan memutuskan untuk berkorban. Tidak ada salahnya mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri untuk kebutuhan banyak jiwa bukan?

Namun kini dirinya berharap jika pertunangan yang segera di resmikan oleh pernikahan ini bukan Li Yin lah calon istrinya. Yifan berharap Tao lah yang berada di posisi wanita itu saat ini. Berharap jika Tao adalah seorang wanita, dan dirinya dapat memilih agar di pasangkan oleh siapa.

Sayangnya Tao adalah lelaki, meski sosoknya indah mempesona, tetap saja Tao adalah lelaki. Dan Yifan bersumpah jika dirinya tidak pernah melihat lelaki seindah Tao. Bahkan jika di sandingkan dengan Li Yin pun, Tao masih lebih bersinar di matanya. Tubuhnya tinggi, pinggangnya kecil untuk ukuran pria, bahkan dirinya masih bisa merasakan berat tubuh Tao di kedua tangannya yang sempat di gunakan menggendong Pangeran terkecil itu. Dan rasanya masih terasa sangat baru.

Yifan bingung. Jika dirinya nekat untuk datang ke kerajaan tempat calon istrinya tinggal, alasan apa yang tepat? Yang tidak membuat mereka curiga?

Yifan benar-benar bingung. Dirinya sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Tao. Bahkan setelah 2 hari sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Pangeran terkecil bermata lavender cerah itu, dirinya tidak bisa melenyapkan keinginan yang besar itu.

 _Namun nyatanya keinginan itu telah membawanya ke tempat yang di inginkan._

Saat ini, Yifan telah berdiri di bangunan menara yang letaknya paling belakang dari bangunan utama Istana. Menara yang tampak tak terawat, di sekelilingnya tumbuh semak belukar dengan sisipan dandelion liar yang bergoyang lembut, belum lagi dinding bata merah menara yang di jalari benalu yang membuat menara dengan atap lonceng berukuran besar itu terlihat mengerikan dan sangat amat tak terawat. Tapi siapa sangka jika di sanalah Tao di asingkan.

Setelah berkelit kesana kemari tentang alasan mengapa dirinya datang ke Kerajaan tanpa keperluan yang mendesak, dan entah apa yang terucap dari mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba melihat adik pertama Li Yin ーHuang Luhanー melintas. Begitu saja ia mengatakannya jika memiliki urusan dengan pemuda manis itu, dan Baginda Raja dan Ratu percaya saja mengingat jika sebentar lagi toh dirinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kerajaan. Dan saat Luhan lengah itulah Yifan memisahkan diri, diam-diam menuju ke bagian belakang Kerajaan yang terlupakan.

Yifan sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Dirinya sampai bingung kenapa merasa seantusias ini ketika menapaki tangga batu yang menuju ke puncak menara. Pikirnya kesana-kemari, tersenyum getir ketika menyadari jika Tao seperti Rapunzel yang di asingkan di sebuah menara yang jauh dari jangkauan. Rambutnya pun sama panjang, meski helai putih Tao tak sepanjang Rapunzel.

Dan apakah dirinya adalah pencuri mahkota raja itu? Lucu jika membayangkannya.

"Aduh...kaki ku..." rintihan lembut yang sarat akan rasa sakit itu membuat Yifan membeku untuk sesaat sesampainya di ujung tangga batu.

Tao disana, ia melihatnya. Pangeran terkecil yang mengenakkan piyama berwarna biru laut itu terduduk di lantai berdebu tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Rambutnya tergerai asal ke depan, menutupi rupa cantiknya yang Yifan kagumi.

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, Yifan berlutut di hadapan Tao, memegangi bahu yang semakin merosot itu dan membuat si pemilik mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di relung hatinya ketika melihat jika mata lavender yang indah milik Tao berembun, meski mata itu tampak tidak hidup, nyatanya dirinya bisa melihat refleksi sosoknya di mata indah itu.

"Ada apa? Kakimu kenapa?" ia bertanya khawatir. Tangan besarnya meluncur menyentuh pergelangan kaki Tao yang di remas kuat oleh pemuda itu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menundukkan kepalanya lagi, dan menolak untuk di sentuh oleh Yifan. Pangeran tampan itu mengernyit bingung ketika menerima penolakan tersebut, namun dirinya tak ambil pusing. Segera saja Yifan meraih tubuh ringan Tao, membuat Pangeran terkecil Huang itu memekik kaget dengan pipi yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Yifan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas, mengabaikan sorot kebingungan Tao, serta mengabaikan jika saat ini jantungnya kembali berkerja secara abnormal.

"T-terima kasih...Pangeran..." suaranya terdengar lirih. Menundukkan wajahnya kembali saat Yifan berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

Pangeran tampan itu mendudukkan Tao di tepian tempat tidur, kemudian berlutut di depannya seraya meraih kaki kanan Tao yang tampak memerah. Bisa di tebak jika pemuda itu memekik panik, berusaha untuk melepaskan kakinya dari gapaian tangan besar Yifan. Dan dapat di lihat semburat malu di pipinya ketika Yifan mulai memijat kakinya itu.

"Hen-hentikan Pangeran, ini sungguh tidak sopan. Bagaimana andaー"

"Adik Li Yin adalah adik ku juga" Yifan tersenyum tipis. Tak menghentikan pijatannya di kaki Tao yang masih memerah. Pangeran terkecil itu menutup mulutnya, meski begitu berusaha menahan tangan besar Yifan yang semakin merambat ke bagian atas kakinya. Sungguh, ia malu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya membiarkan seorang Pangeran terlebih calon suami kakaknya memijat kakinya?

"Saya rasa Li Yin- _jiejie_ sedang tidak ada di Istana. Kalau Pangeran ingin bertemu..."

"Aku tidak datang untuk menemuinya" Yifan memotong lembut.

"Lalu?" mata lavender cantik itu menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Aku kemari untuk menemuimu"

"Aku?"

"Aku tahu Li Yin sedang tidak ada di Istana, karena itu dia memintaku untuk kemari dan menjagamu"

Yifan tahu jika tidak baik berbohong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain lagi, dan mana mungkin dirinya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya bukan? Ia tidak mau membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" ia menghentikan pijatan tangannya. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"I-iya. Terima kasih Pangeran, dan maaf merepotkan"

"Tidak merepotkan. Dan bisa panggil aku _gege_ saja?"

"Eh? Tapi itu tidak sopan"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika ini jadi rahasia kita. Aku tidak nyaman jika di panggil dengan sebutan Pangeran olehmu"

"Mengapa begitu?"

Yifan mengangkat bahu kecil. "Entahlah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa berada di luar kamar tadi?"

Tao mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian meraih helai putihnya ke depan. "Aku ingin meminta bantuan untuk memotong rambut ku. Kata Li Yin- _jiejie_ rambut ku sudah terlalu panjang, jadi aku ingin memotongnya"

Yifan meraih helai lembut bagai benang sutra itu, menguspnya perlahan, dan lagi-lagi sikapnya yang tak terduga itu membuat Tao memerah.

"Kenapa di potong? Rambutmu bagus, bukankah sayang kalau di potong?" kembali menatap sepasang lavender indah yang belakangan menjadi warna kesukaannya.

"Aku ini laki-laki, dan tidak seharusnya laki-laki memiliki rambut panjang Pangeran"

" _Gege_ "

Tao mengerjap lucu, kemudian menyetujui panggilan itu dengan anggukkan kecil yang canggung.

"Apa tidak ada yang berjaga di depan kamarmu?" Yifan bertanya lagi, kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Tao. _Auburn_ emasnya memperhatikan Pangeran terkecil itu dengan tatapan yang amat lembut.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali aku"

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa kau di asingkan di menara ini?"

Yifan dapat melihat senyum lemah di bibir _persik_ unik Tao, pemuda itu lbalas menatap pada keping emasnya yang tajam. Seperti sedang menunjukkan kesedihan teramat dalam yang tersimpan di sepasang manik lavender yang indah itu.

"Saat Li Yin- _jiejie_ mempertemukan ku dengan seseorang itu artinya orang tersebut sangat bisa di percaya" senyumnya teramat manis meski tatapannya penuh luka.

"Setidaknya aku memang bisa di percaya"

Tao melemparkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang jauh mengamati langit biru di angkasa yang begitu teduh. Melewati pintu beranda kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, hingga angin bebas mengayunkan tirai lembut bernuansa hijau muda yang segar.

"Aku terlahir cacat. Sejak lahir kaki ku lumpuh, retina mataku rusak, anehnya aku bisa melihat dengan normal. Dan yang tidak ku mengerti adalah aku tidak bisa melihat sosok ku sendiri, meski aku mengangkat kedua tanganku di depan mata" Tao melakukannya, memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku. _Jiejie_ bilang mataku berwarna ungu kebiruan seperti lavender, rambut ku putih, dan tubuhku tinggi. Tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak"

Yifan menemukan nafasnya tercekat di kerongkongan. Hatinya menggeliat tak nyaman melihat Pangeran terkecil di sampingnya ini bersedih. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Tao, dan membuat pemuda itu berjengit kecil.

"Li Yin benar. Warna matamu indah, ungu kebiruan, seperti lavender. Dan itu sangat indah" pujinya, memaku keping indah Tao agar tak lepas dari terkaman _auburn_ emasnya. "Tapi kalau kakimu lumpuh, bagaimana bisa kau merasakan sakit tadi?" dahinya berkerut samar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jika aku terlalu lama menyeret kaki ku untuk berpindah tempat atau mengambil sesuatu, kaki ku akan terasa sakit"

"Seharusnya kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun bukan?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga bisa melihat masa depan" suaranya terdengar lebih kecil. Seperti berbisik.

"Benarkah?" Yifan berhenti mengelus pipi gembil Tao, menatap penuh antusiasme.

"Iya. Aku juga yang mengatakan pada Li Yin- _jiejie_ jika dia akan mendapatkan calon suami yang super tampan"

Yifan tersenyum timpang. "Apa itu aku? Apa aku memang tampan?"

Pipi gembil Tao merona samar, membuat Yifan tertawa kecil lalu mengusap lembut pipi kemerahan yang menggemaskan itu.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, bukankah aneh di nyatakan tidak bisa melihat tapi nyatanya kau dapat melihat dengan jelas? Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang hanya tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu _gege_. Tapi yang ku tahu dari Luhan- _gege_ dan Yixing- _gege_ , jika aku lahir tepat saat gerhana bulan. Saat anak Iblis turun ke Bumi, dan sialnya hal itu berdampak padaku"

"Itu tidak masuk akal Tao- _er_. Anak Iblis yang turun ke Bumi saat gerhana bulan itu hanya mitos"

"Kurasa tidak _ge_. Nyatanya aku memang terlahir berbeda"

"Karena perbedaan itulah yang membuatmu terlihat lebih indah"

"Hanya _gege_ yang menyebut ketidak sempurnaan sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Aku adalah aib di Kerajaan ini, karena itu aku pantas di asingkan di menara ini"

"Mereka hanya tidak bisa melihat keindahanmu Tao- _er_. Buktinya kau di lahirkan berbeda"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Yifan merasakan sebagian dari dirinya tak tega dengan kondisi Tao yang agaknya mengenaskan. Bagaimaba bisa salah satu Pangeran di Kerajaan ini malah di asingkan hanya karena dia tidak sempurna? Apalagi kenyataan jika Tao dapat melihat masa depan. Bukankah itu sebuah anugerah? Mengapa dia di kucilkan?

"Sebagai anggota keluarga Kerajaan, jika memiliki keluarga yang memiliki bakat khusus seperti melihat masa depan, itu di anggap aib. _Gege_ pasti tahu akan hal itu. Karena yang seharusnya dapat memiliki kelebihan itu hanyalah penyihir atau makhluk gaib dan jahat. Dan mereka menganggap anak Iblis yang turun saat gerhana bulan ketika aku lahir, berada di dalam tubuhku"

"Tapi bagiku kau adalah anugerah Tao- _er_. Jadi jangan bersedih, kau masih memiliki Li Yin dan aku"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih _gege_ " ucapnya tulus dan lembut.

Yifan tak dapat mencegah wajahnya yang semakin mendekat, sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak dan mendaratkan bibir tebal segarnya diatas bibir _persik_ menggoda Tao yang seolah membeku. Ingin menghindar, tapi tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan matanya tak bisa terpejam dan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas tanpa daya. Terlebih saat Yifan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis di bagian atas-bawah bibirnya.

Seperti _buterfly kiss_ yang manis. Yifan tak ingin melakukan lebih pada belah _persik_ yang menggoda itu, membiarkan permukaannya basah dengan rasa cokelat yang manis dan pahit. Entahlah, bibir _curvy_ Tao terasa berperasa ketika ujung lidahnya tak sengaja menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

Tao mengerjap ling-lung. Wajah cantiknya memerah sempurna, dengan bibir terbuka seperti orang bodoh, dan hal itu membuat Yifan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh senang.

"A-aku mau istirahat!"

Demi Tuhan Tao malu setengah mati. Tapi daripada itu, bagaimana mungkin dirinya berciuman dengan calon suami kakaknya sendiri?

Bodoh. Bukankah saat itu dirinya sudah melihah akan peristiwa ini? Kenapa tidak di cegah? Kenapa?

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi Tao- _er_ "

.

.

.

"Tao- _er_! Lihat! Kalung _jiejie_ bagus tidak?" Li Yin menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar sang adik dengan wajah berseri-seri seraya menunjukkan batu permata berkilau yang kini menggantung cantik tepat di bagian tengah dadanya.

Tao yang sedang membaca buku diatas tempat tidur pun mendongak, kemudian tersenyum melihat rona bahagia di wajah cantik Li Yin.

"Bagus sekali _jiejie_ , _Ruby_ merah cocok untukmu"

Li Yin duduk di tepian tempat tidur dengan tubuh menghadap Tao. "Sungguh? Apa tidak terlihat berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Apa itu hadiah dari Pangeran Wu?"

"Ya! Dia perhatian sekali bukan?"

Tao tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Meski di sudut hatinya entah kenapa terasa sedikit nyeri, tapi rasa senang karena melihat wajah bahagia sang kakak lebih dari segalanya. Dan seharusnya tanpa bertanya pun dirinya sudah tahu jika Li Yin akan datang untuk menunjukkan kalung barunya, hadiah dari Yifan. Karena semalam ia telah melihatnya sebelum beranjak tidur.

"...apa, sekarang dia ada disini _jie_?" suaranya terdengar ragu. Li Yin selesai mengamati kalung barunya, dan menatap tepat di sepasang lavender indah sang adik.

"Tidak, dia mengirimkan kalung ini melalui pesuruh"

"Oh..." Tao mengangguk kecil, kembali mengangkat buku baca'annya. Li Yin tersenyum tipis, kemudian wanita cantik itu naik keatas tempat tidur dan duduk bersandar di samping Tao yang segera menoleh memperhatikan dengan heran. Karena sang kakak tak kunjung berhenti tersenyum.

" _Jiejie_ senang kalau kalian berdua akrab. _Jiejie_ berjanji, jika nanti kami sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri, _jiejie_ akan membawamu bersama kami" ujar Li Yin bersungguh-sungguh. Tao tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih _jiejie_. Tapi kurasa tidak semudah itu _jiejie_ membawa ku keluar dari menara ini" ia terkekeh. Padahal hal itu bukan sesuatu hal yang patut di tertawakan. Li Yin tahu betul akan hal itu.

"Yifan juga pasti setuju kalau kau tinggal bersama kami Tao- _er_. Kalian sudah akrab bukan? Tidak ada hal terpenting lainnya bagi _jiejie_ selain calon suami _jiejie_ dapat akrab dengan adik yang _jiejie_ sayangi"

Tao menjadikan kekehannya sebuah senyum tipis, di raihnya tangan Li Yin yang lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja asal melihat _jiejie_ bahagia. Setiap kabar baik yang ku bawakan untuk Kerajaan ini sudah membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku _jie_. Oh, dan apa Pangeran dari Negri Timur mengirimkan surat untuk Luhan- _gege_? Aku melihatnya pagi tadi"

"...ya, surat itu tiba siang ini. Dan Luhan sangat senang sekali"

"Baguslah. Katakan juga pada Yixing- _gege_ kalau penasehat Kim dari Kerajaan Barat akan datang nanti saat jamuan makan malam. Pastikan Yixing- _gege_ memakai pakaian yang terbaik"

"Apa kau tidak ingin keluar dan bertemu orang-orang baru Tao- _er_?" _Topaz_ indah Li Yin berubah sendu.

"Aku ingin, tapi lebih tidak ingin lagi jika hal itu membuat Kerajaan malu _jie_. Aku tumbuh besar di tempat ini, aku baik-baik saja. Asal _jiejie_ mengunjungi dan mengajakku bicara, aku sudah senang" senyum itu kembali bermain di belah _persik_ menggodanya. Bahkan Li Yin pun sempat merasa iri dengan bentuk bibir Tao yang sangat feminin.

" _Jiejie_ lebih senang lagi karena memiliki adik sepertimu Tao- _er_ " Li Yin memeluk erat sang adik yang dengan senang hati balas memeluknya.

Tao memejamkan matanya, meresapi harum parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Li Yin. Aroma harum yang lembut, _camomile_ yang bercampur dengan mawar yang sensual. Tiap hembusan nafas, lagi-lagi pengelihatan kembali mendatanginya, menunjukkan sebuah taman berumput pendek dengan banyak bunga bersebaran. Tempat yang indah, dan terdapat seseorang berdiri memunggunginya. Seseorang dengan helai berwarna coklat keemasan.

Punggung tegap itu sepertinya cukup di kenalnya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao? Membutuhkan sesuatu?" Yifan bertanya perhatian, tak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari gundukan selimut tebal nan lembut yang menyembunyikan tubuh sang Pangeran terkecil.

"..."

Yifan menghela nafas kecil, memutar otak agar Tao kembali berbicara dengannya. Karena sejak dirinya datang, pemuda manis bermata ungu kebiruan yang indah itu sudah bergelung di dalam selimut. Memang Li Yin sudah memberitahunya jika adik terkecilnya itu sedang demam, dan menolak untuk di menemui siapapun selain Li Yin. Yah, meski kenyataannya memang tidak ada lagi yang mengunjungi dirinya selain Li Yin. Dan dapat di tebak jika penolakan halus itu berarti di tujukan untuknya yang akhir-akhir ini memang tergolong sering mengunjungi Tao jika sedang berada di lingkup Istana. Entah itu untuk keperluan penting atau hanya sekedar menemui Li Yin, yang sepertinya hanya kedok belaka.

 _Agar apa?_

Agar dirinya dapat bertemu Tao yang terasing di dalam menara.

" _Jiejie_ mu sebentar lagi kembali, kau tidak ingin bicara denganku Tao- _er_?"

"..."

Yifan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, hendak meraih gundukan selimut tebal itu, namun gerakannya terhenti di udara. Ragu, ia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Kena...pa... _gege_ ada disini?"

Suaranya terdengar agak serak dan lemah. Yifan mengangkat satu alis tebalnya, tersenyum samar. Senang karena calon adik iparnya itu akhirnya mau bersuara.

"Menjengukmu, tadi Li Yin bilang kau demam"

"Sudah ku bilang...aku tidak...ingin bertemu siapapun..."

"Ya, dia sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi aku kebetulan membawa cokelat, Li Yin bilang kau suka cokelat. Jadi aku mau memberikannya untukmu"

Gundukan selimut itu bergerak-gerak, dan kemudian dari ujung selimut muncul sebuah kepala dengan helai putih bersinar yang melongok kearahnya. Yifan sampai harus menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah lucu Tao yang pucat dengan kulit mata yang agak memerah karena demam, terlebih helainya yang di sepuh putih mencuat berantakan, dan Yifan menyadari jika helai indah itu tak lagi panjang seperti yang terakhir kali di lihatnya.

"Oh? Kau memotong rambutmu?" _auburn_ emas Yifan berbinar penuh ketertarikan. Tao kembali bergerak di dalam selimut, merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang tanpa melepaskan gulungan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

" _Jiejie_ yang membantuku. _Gege_ membawa cokelat?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lemah. Yifan yang melihatnya merasa tak tega karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Pangeran terkecil itu. Namun tak urung ia mengangguk.

"Ya, ini cokelat Swedia" Yifan meraih sebuah kotak berukuran persegi dan pipih yang berada di atas meja _night stand_ hitam di samping tempat tidur, dan meletakkan kotak cokelat itu diatas gundukan selimut.

Kedua sudut bibir Yifan tertarik keatas ketika Tao berusaha meloloskan diri dari kungkungan selimut tebalnya, sedikit kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang agak lemas. Yifan pun membantunya, menarik satu tangannya dari dalam selimut dan meletakkan kotak cokelat itu di tangan kanan Tao.

Yifan yakin searatus persen jika calon adik iparnya yang akhir-akhir sering berada di alam mimpinya itu benar-benar menyukai cokelat. Terbukti karena meski tubuhnya lemas karena demam, Tao berusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidur sambil membuka kota cokelat berwarna biru tua itu. Dan Yifan tidak bisa mencegah tangannya untuk tidak mengusak gemas helai lembut Tao ketika pemuda cantik itu berbinar ketika melihat sederet cokelat lezat dengan bulatan kecil-kecil.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya. "Ini untukku?" ia bertanya tak yakin. Yifan mengangguk.

"Ya"

"Apa _jiejie_ tahu?" Tao menggigit bibirnya cemas. Yifan tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian mengangguk lagi

"Dia tahu, tenang saja"

Tao menggigit-gigit bibirnya. "Apa...uhm... _gege_ juga memberikan cokelat yang sama untuk _jiejie_?" lavendernya yang indah bergulir gelisah.

"Tidak" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Aku memang membawa cokelat itu untukmu, Li Yin sudah kuberi berlian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau memang menyukai cokelat. Anggap saja hal ini semacam ikatan"

"Huh?" Tao mengernyit bingung. "Ikatan apa?" wajah bingungnya sungguh imut. Untungnya Yifan seorang Pangeran yang terdidik sopan dan santun, jadi ia tidak sampai menarik calon adik iparnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tao itu seperti boneka _Teddy Bear_ yang menggemaskan, yang membuat siapa saja menginginkannya. Tapi ibaratnya _Teddy Bear_ itu tidak memiliki tangan dengan kondisi kapuk yang mencuat dari dalam perut empuknya. Jadi siapa yang mau memilikinya?

Yifan mau. Meskipun Tao lumpuh, matanya aneh(kata anggota keluarga Kerajaan yang lain selain Li Yin)dan bisa di bilang mengerikan karena pemuda itu dapat meliat masa depan. Semua itu bukan masalah untuknya. Sungguh.

"Ikatan calon kakak ipar dengan adik iparnya?" Yifan tersenyum timpang. _Auburn_ tajamnya meredup. Seperti tak rela saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia mulai mencomot sebutir cokelat dan megunyahnya pelan. Bibir _persik_ nya yang pucat pun kini berpoles oleh warna cokelat yang mencair, dan wajahnya saat menikmati cokelat-cokelat itu sungguh polos dan menggemaskan.

"Enak. Aku jarang makan cokelat" Tao menggumam, karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah cokelat yang kesekian.

"Oya? Tidak ada yang memberimu cokelat?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Jiejie_ jarang memberiku cokelat"

"Luhan? Yixing? Baginda Ratu? Baginda Raja?"

Tao menggeleng lagi. "Hanya _jiejie_ yang datang kemari"

Yifan seketika menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Seharusnya dirinya tahu jika memang tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengunjungi Tao di menara ini selain Li Yin. Dan meskipun wajah cantik yang kini pucat itu tidak terlihat sedih(karena telah terbiasa), dirinya dapat merasakan jika di dalam hatinya pasti Pangeran terkecil Kerajaan ini berkali-kali menangis.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, cokelatnya belepotan" kata Yifan lembut. Entah sejak kapan tangan kanannya sudah terulur, dan meyeka lelehan cokelat di sudut bibir unik Tao.

Pangeran cantik itu mematung ketika jari panjang Yifan menyentuh sudut bibirnya, memberi efek aneh terhadap kinerja jantung dan tubuhnya yang seolah-olah tersengat aliran listrik yang menggetarkan hatinya. Sentuhan itu sangat hangat, dan meski sentuhan kecil, hal itu mampu membuat Tao resah.

Yifan menjilat noda cokelat di jari telunjuknya, memaku tatapannya pada Tao yang masih mematung menatapnya. Dan hal itu membuat cokelat yang ada di jarinya dan sudah siap untuk di suapkan ke dalam mulutnya mulai meleleh karena suhu kamar. Yifan meraih lembut tangan Tao yang membawa cokat itu dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya sendiri, hingga jari-jari lentik pemuda itu ikut terhimpit belah bibir tebalnya.

Tao terkesiap, dan menarik jemarinya cepat. Diantara wajah pucatnya, Yifan dapat melihat rona merah di rupa cantik itu. Tao memalingkan wajahnya, sembari mengecengkram erat tangan kanannya di dada.

"A-aku akan istirahat, _gege_ bisa keluar" ucapnya cepat.

"Kau mengusir ku?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "T-tidak. Tapi akan lebih baik jika _gege_ tidak lama-lama berada disini"

"Kenapa?"

"Akan aneh kalau _gege_ betah berada disini daripada di tempat lain di Istana ini"

"Aku yakin Li Yin juga pasti begitu"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut?"

"K-karena ini tidak baik. Sebaiknya _gege_ tidak kemari sebelum menikah dengan _jiejie_ "

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Tao kembali menatap Yifan. Dan Pangeran tampan itu menatapnya begitu lekat dan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Sampai membuatmu melarangku datang kemari lagi" Yifan berusaha menjaga nada agat tetap tenang.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak ada"

"Kau melihat sesuatu terjadi pada kita?"

Kepala Tao menggeleng lebih cepat. "Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tetap datang kemari"

"Tidak boleh! _Gege_ tidak boleh terlalu sering datang kemari! Tidak boleh!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada hatimu jika aku berada disini?"

Tao mengunci rapat bibir uniknya yang pucat. Yifan menghela nafas samar, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar beranda kamar Tao yang terbuka lebar.

"Hal ini tidak akan berhasil. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai Kerajaan ini tahu kondisi sebenarnya dari Kerajaan calon menantunya"

"Maksud _gege_?"

Yifan memutar kepalanya, kembali menatap Tao yang masih duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba Li Yin di jodohkan denganku?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika bukan karena kondisi Kerjaan ku yang tidak dalam membutuhkan bantuan, aku tidak akan mau di nikahkan dengan Li Yin" tatapan matanya begitu sendu.

"Jadi...bukan karena _gege_ menyukak _jiejie_?"

Giliran Yifan yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak sedikit pun menaruh hati pada Li Yin"

"L-lalu..."

"Jadi tolong jangan usir aku dari disini. Hanya dengan melihatmu saja itu sudah menjadi semangat baru untuk ku Tao- _er_ "

"..."

"Sampai saat inipun aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyembunyikanmu, sosok yang indah. Aku berani bertaruh jika Kerajaan ini tidak mengacu pada keyakinan konyol seperti kepercayaan pembawa sial ketika lahir di gerhana bulan itu, pasti banyak yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidup mereka" Yifan menatap lembut. Berusaha menyampaikan keinginan terdalamnya pada Tao yang terdiam membisu.

"Katakan aku jahat. Aku bersyukur karena kau di asingkan, hingga tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu. Dan aku tidak perlu takut akan ada seseorang yang menginginkanmu"

"Tidak..."

Satu alis tebal Yifan terangkat. "Apa?"

"Tidak boleh" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Gege_ tidak bisa bicara semudah itu. Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Itu seperti aku mengkhianati Li Yin _-jiejie_. Tidak boleh"

Yifan tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu"

"Kalau begitu berhenti menemuiku" Tao meremas selimutnya erat.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Katakan. Kau bisa melihat masa depan bukan?"

Tao bungkam.

"Katakan, apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

Tao menggeleng lemah. "Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi" ia mengatakannya seperti tengah merapal mantra.

"Apapun yang kau lihat, kau ingin merubahnya? Apa kau bisa? Bagaimana caranya?"

Sungguh, Tao tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia bingung.

Seharusnya apa yang di katakan Yifan benar. Tapi kenapa di suatu sudut di dalam hatinya tidak menginginkan perubahan itu? Bukankah itu gunanya dirinya dapat melihat masa depan? Untuk merubah kemungkinan terburuk? Untuk merubah hal-hal yang menyedihkan kedepannya? Tapi kenapa hatinya berteriak tidak mau?

Yifan menyentuh lembut pipi gembil Tao yang hangat karena suhu tubuhnya belum stabil. Menyentak Pangeran terkecil itu dari kekalutan pikirannya yang terasa menyesakkan.

"Kau tahu, aku tahu bagaimana cara menjauhimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin, aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" suaranya terdengar serak, lavender indahnya pun berembun.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merubah apapun"

"Itu egois" embun bagai kristal itu menetes tanpa tahu sopan santun.

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir ingin egois sekali saja untuk kebahagiaanmu?"

"Aku..." Tao menelan ludahnya yang tercekat. "...aku sudah bahagia"

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyeka lembut air mata yang menodai pipi halus Tao. Dan membawa tubuhnya lebih mendekat, bergeser dari tepi ranjang, ia menyeret tubuhnya hingga aroma matahari yang hangat menguar tajam menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Menyenangkan hati orang lain memang tidak salah. Tapi bukan berarti kau terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri" jemari panjang Yifan tak henti menyeka setiap kristal yang mengalir turun.

Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, mencegah isakan mengenaskan yang selama 19 tahun hidup tak pernah di tunjukkannya. Yifan merengkuh bahunya lembut, membawa Pangeran terkecil itu di dalam pelukan hangatnya yang malah membuat tangisan Tao semakin menjadi.

"Jangan merubahnya kalau kau tidak ingin" bisiknya, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Tao.

.

.

.

Tao tidak pernah sebingung ini memahami dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah se ling-lung ini ketika memikirkan sesuatu, bahkan meskipun hal itu menyangkut hidupnya yang terpenjara di dalam menara. Bahkan mungkin dirinya tidak akan berpikir untuk kedua kalinya jika di minta untuk menyerahkan nyawanya untuk kebaikan Kerajaan. Tao tidak akan pernah ragu. Tapi kenapa setelah pertemuannya dengan Yifan beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya menjadi pendiam. Bahkan saat kakaknya Li Yin datang untuk mengunjunginya seperti biasa pun tak membuatnya terhibur.

Apa yang sudah di lakukan Pangeran tampan calon suami kakaknya itu?

Kenapa jadi begini?

"Tao- _er_? Kau kenapa? Sakit? Apa demam mu kambuh?" Li Yin bertanya cemas. Menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh sang adik.

"Tidak _jie_ " Tao tersenyum lemah, seraya menyingkirkan tangan lembut Li Yin dari dahinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. _Jiejie_ yang kenapa. Masuk kemari dengan wajah masam seperti itu"

Li Yin tersenyum timpang. "Apa Pangeran Wu juga bercerita padamu kalau dia pergi ke Selatan?"

Tao mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba _jiejie_ bertanya tentang dia?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak membalas surat _jiejie_ Zi. Padahal sebentar lagi pernikahan kami berlangsung, tapi dia malah pergi ke selatan tanpa memberitahu ku"

"Mungkin Pangeran Wu pergi terburu-buru _jie_. Dia pasti kembali 'kan"

" _Jiejie_ merasa dia tidak menyukai _jiejie_ "

Tao mengulum belah _persik_ bawahnya. "Kenapa _jiejie_ berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dia bisa bicara banyak hal denganmu meski _jiejie_ tidak tahu seperti apa obrolan kalian, tapi _jiejie_ merasa dia masih tertutup pada _jiejie_ "

"Mungkin karena kami berdua sama-sama lelaki. Bukankah Pangeran Wu sangat baik? Dia juga tahu bagaimana memperlalukan seorang wanita"

"Ya benar, tapi _jiejie_ merasa sikapnya itu hanya formalitas. Seorang Pangeran yang bersikap semestinya"

"Kurasa itu hanya kekhawatiran _jiejie_ saja. Kalau _jiejie_ bersedih aku juga ikut sedih"

Li Yin tersenyum tipis, kemudian mencubit pipi gembil Tao gemas. Belum sempat Tao memprotes aksi kakaknya yang membuat pipinya memerah itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka cepat, membuatnya dan Li Yin menoleh kompak. Dan sosok kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Tao mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Luhan? Yixing? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Li Yin mengernyit bingung.

Kedua laki-laki yang usianya terpaut 4 sampai 3 tahun dari Li Yin itu menghambur masuk ke dalam dengan wajah berseri-seri, menyerbu tempat tidur Tao dan menguncang-guncang tubuh sang adik yang kebingungan mendapat tamu tak terduga. Karena kedua kakaknya itu tak pernah datang ke tempatnya jika tanpa tujuan.

"Kau benar Zi! Kau benar!" Luhan memekik seperti baru saja menenangkan sekantung emas. Tao mengernyit.

"Apa yang _gege_ katakan?" Ia menatap bingung kedua kakaknya.

"Saat itu _jiejie_ bilang padaku jika kau bilang kalau Pangeran dari Kerajaan Timur mengirimi ku surat. Itu benar! Dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia bilang akan datang berkunjung kemari, aku ingin kau melihat masa depan Tao!" Luhan berkata dengan rona bahagia.

"Aku juga Zi! Sekertaris Kim beberapa hari yang lalu juga datang kemari, sayangnya aku hanya bicara sebentar dengannya, apa kah bisa melihatnya untuk ku juga Zi?"

Yah, seperti yang di katakan sebelumnya. Jika ada orang lain yang datang selain Li Yin, itu artinya mereka memiliki tujuan. Luhan dan Yixing sudah mengutarakan kepentingannya datang ke menara terlupakan ini.

Tao tersenyum manis, mengangguk antusias. Karena tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan untuknya selain menyenangkan hati keluarganya sekalipun hal itu membuatnya lelah dan sakit.

"Baiklah, _gege_ ingin dengar yang mana dulu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan sungguh tidak tahu harus menanggapi kedua hal itu seperti apa. Semuanya sangat tiba-tiba dan membuat kepalanya penuh, nyaris meledak. Terlebih saat Li Yin mengungkapkan kesedihannya jika Tao akan di kirim ke sebuah desa terpencil di Utara. Sebuah desa yang tersembunyi, desa yang bahkan tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, selama ini meski dirinya cukup sering menghabiskan waktu diluar Istana.

Pihak Kerajaan calon istrinya beralasan jika Tao tetap berada di lingkup Kerajaan, Pangeran berusia 19 tahun itu akan membawa sial karena bulan kelahirannya yang berbenturan dengan bulan indah serta hari pernikahan yang sudah di yakini oleh tetua Istana. Yifan tahu jika semua itu hanya omong kosong, hanya sebuah cara pihak Istana untuk menyingkirkan Tao. Pangeran terkecil yang bahkan tidak mampu berpijak dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Sungguh, Yifan sakit hati mendengarnya. Setelah Li Yin, dirinya lah yang cukup dekat dengan pemuda cantik dengan manik lavendernya yang indah itu. Tao anak yang manis dan hangat. _Type_ seorang anak yang sangat berbakti dengan keluarganya. Dan Yifan sungguh sangat sakit hati mendengar berita menyedihkan itu.

Pangeran tampan keturunan darah Wu itu tak pernah serumit ini berpikir. Ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Tao akan segera di pindahkan, dan fakta lainnya yang kondisi Negri yang semakin krisis. Dan sebagai penerus tahta karena merupakan anak tertua, mereka mengajukan tanggal pernikahan begitu saja. Memaksanya untuk segera berkuasa atas beberapa hasil bumi yang di tangani Li Yin yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk membantu Negrinya yang mulai sekarat.

Yifan tidak ingin. Sungguh. Bahkan jika bisa dirinya dengan senang hati memberitahukan rencana di balik pernikahan ini pada Li Yin dan membuat keluarga Kerajaan calon istrinya itu murka lalu membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Percayalah. Yifan benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Tao ingin Li Yin hidup bahagia bersamanya, sosok indah yang diam-diam di pujanya itu secara langsung telah merestui pernikahan mereka. Meski sudah sangat jelas jika dirinya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Pangeran cantik bermata lavender indah itu. Dan juga bukan salahnya jika sejak hari dimana Tao menyadari semua itu dan menangis, pemuda cantik itu secara tidak langsung telah menjaga jarak. Tapi memang dasarnya Yifan adalah seseorang yang keras kepala, maka dirinya selalu memiliki cara untuk menemui si manis yang lembut itu.

Dan jika mengingat semua itu, hatinya benar-benar terluka ketika hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan ketika beberapa prajurit Istana memindahkan barang-barang Tao ke dalam kereta-kereta pengangkut barang. Kedua kakinya tak tahan hanya diam bediri, rasanya ia ingin berlari ke seorang prajurit Istana yang membawah tubuh Tao di dalam gendongan, memindahkannya ke dalam kereta lain yang lebih kecil dan lebih berprivasi.

Meski hanya untuk sepersekian detik, auburn emasnya dapat menangkap pancaran sedih di sepasang lavender Tao yang sendu. Bibir _curvy_ kemerahan pemuda itu terkatup rapat meski Yifan tahu jika belah _persik_ menggoda itu ingin membuka dan menyuarakan keberatannya untuk pindah.

Tapi Tao tetaplah Tao. Pangeran tersakiti yang tidak ingin membuat Kerajaan semakin terbebani karena dirinya. Dan Tao menerima semuanya begitu saja meski Li Yin sampai lelah menangis agar Pangeran terkecil itu menolak ide Yang Mulia Raja.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak dapat melihat si manis bermata indah itu lagi? Bagaimaba bisa?

Lalu untuk apa Yifan mempertahankan rencana pernikahan ini jika dirinya tidak bisa melihat Tao yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk tetap patuh pada rencana pernikahan?

Menjadi bagian dari Kerjaan makmur ini tentu akan membuatnya lebih mudah dan bebas mengamati kondisi Pangeran terkecil Huang itu. Meski harus menikahi Li Yin yang tidak di cintainya, asal ada Tao yang berada di jangkauan mata, semuanya tidak apa.

Yifan menerimanya.

Lalu sekarang apa yang membuatnya harus tetap berada di jalur?

Kenapa mereka begitu mudah menyingkirkan Tao yang selalu tersakiti? Dan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

Mengungkapkan semuanya. Kisah di balik pernikahan ini. Bukankah hal itu cukup adil?

 _Kau menyakitinya, maka aku juga akan menyakitimu_

Yifan menarik nafas perlahan, mengepalkan tangannya ketika menghembuskannya melalui mulut. Kepalanya pun tertoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di sisi kanannya. Memandang kearah yang sama. Jika kereta Tao mulai bergerak keluar dari area Istana.

"Kau ingin dengar rahasia di balik pernikahan ini Lu?"

Pertanyaan sekaligus tawaran itu terdengar seperti ajakan bermain memanggil arwah bagi Luhan. Adik pertama Li Yin yang berjuluk _little deer_ itu memang memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat besar. Jadi jangan heran kenapa dia sangat mudah terpancing ketika Yifan menawarkan untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang rahasia.

Sesuatu hal yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan sampai ke telinga Yang Mulia Raja dan membuatnya murka.

.

.

.

Musim gugur yang benar-benar baru untuk Tao. Hari pertamanya di sebuah desa terpencil yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu terletak di bagian mana. Bahkan indahnya deduanan pohon mapple hang kuning keemasan pun tak membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih gembira. Karena musim gugur adalah musim favoritnya selama ini. Bahkan pemandangan di jendela kamarnya saat ini jauh lebih indah dari pemandangan ketika berada di menara.

Hamparan padang bunga yang sudah mulai menguning, semuanya menunduk lesu, menggantikan keelokan tiap mahkota warna-warni dengan warna musim semi yang khas. Bergoyang-goyang anggun ketika angin bertiup lembut tak lupa menerbangkan helai lembut dandelion di udara. Suasananya pun lebih nyaman dan hangat, meski faktanya dirinya merasa terasing di tempat baru ini.

Sudah berapa hari? Mengapa dadanya masih terasa sesak seperti ini? Apakah Yang Mulia Raja sudah senang jika dirinya di asingkan lebih jauh?

Begitukah?

Baiklah. Tak apa. Ia sudah terlatih dengan sangat baik untuk hal yang satu itu.

Sudah belasan tahun, ingat? Bahkan baginya hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang wajar.

Dimana seorang anak yang tak diinginkan dan berusaha untuk di singkirkan. Meski nyatanya mereka tak berusaha membunuhnya.

Bukankah hal itu sudah terbukti? Seperti apapun mereka memperlakukannya, baik Baginda Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu tidak sampai hati menghabisi hidup putra mereka sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana?

Jika sejak awal dirinya tahu akan semakin 'dibuang' lebih jauh lagi. Mengapa rasa sakit di dadanya terasa begitu nyeri di bandingkan saat menerima kenyataan jika dirinya benar-benar tidak di inginkan?

Apakah karena tidak bisa melihat pernikahan Li Yin yang akan terselenggara sebentar lagi? Atau karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan sang Pangeran Wu?

Memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak, Tao memarik nafas dalam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan rileks di kursi kayu bergaya _vintage_ yang sengaja di letakkan di depan jendela kamarnya. Dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya, belah _persik_ bagian bawahnya bergetar samar ketika tanpa aba sebutir kristal meluncur menuruni pipinya yang halus.

Rasanya sungguh sesak. Dadanya terasa lebih penuh. Seperti di paksa untuk menelan bulat-bulat sebuah bola ping-pong.

Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada itu.

Sungguh. Rasanya sangat amat tidak enak. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama untuknya, dan hal dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Terkurung selama belasan tahun hidupnya. Jelas jika Tao tidak pernah mengerti akan rasa asing seperti itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Pangeran menangis" suara lembut yang _gentle_ terdengar dari belakang kursinya.

Tao membuka matanya cepat dan buru-buru menyeka lelehan air mata di pipinya. Berpura-pura, ia segera membuka bukunya dengan acak, hingga tak menyadari jika posisinya terbalik. Pria pemilik suara lembut nan _gentle_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis, dan berjongkok di samping kursi Tao.

"Dan aku juga baru tau kalau kau bisa membaca buku dalam posisi terbalik" imbuhnya, tersenyum geli ketika Tao cepat-cepat membenahi posisi bukunya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Tidak perlu di sembunyikan. Aku tahu seperti apa rasa sakit yang kau rasakan" pria itu menumpukan dagunya diatas lengan kursi, tepat diatas tangan kanannya yang berada disana.

Tao menoleh, melemparkan keindahan manik lavendernya yang basah. Balas menatap si pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Apa aku sakit _gege_?" terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah mengeluh. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat si pria tersenyum maklum.

Pria itu sudah hafal betul sifat polos Tao. Bagaimana pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu sangat lugu jika mengingat usianya. _Well_ , hidup terasing belasan tahun dari Dunia luar serta hanya bertemu segelintir orang saja tentunya wajar jika Tao memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Kenapa bisa sakit?" pria itu bertanya lembut. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu _ge_. Rasanya sakit dan sesak kalau mengingat sebentar lagi Li Yin- _jiejie_ akan menikah dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya"

"Hal yang wajar ' _kan_ kalau kau merasa sesak karena hal itu? Kau dan Tuan Putri Li Yin sangat dekat. Tapi apa hanya karena itu saja?"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya samar. "Maksud Zhoumi- _gege_?" matanya menatap lucu.

"Bukan karena hal lain? Misalnya karena kau meninggalkan orang yang kau suka?"

Entah sepertinya pertanyaan pria bernama Zhoumi yang mantan penjaga Tao itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Terbukti jika saat ini pipi gembil pemuda cantik itu merona dan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"Kau menyukai Pangeran Wu itu?" Zhoumi sungguh membuat mantan Pangerannya itu malu saat ini.

"T-tidak!" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "M-mana mungkin? Dia ' _kan_ calon suami _jiejie_ " ia membantah salah tingkah.

"Ya calon" Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk samar. Tao mendengus kecil, merasa kesal karena pria yang pernah menjadi penjaga pribadinya itu seenaknya saja menebak.

Meski tak urung hal itu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

 _Seharusnya tidak masalah bukan?_

"Tapi kurasa Pangeran Wu itu orang yang baik"

Tao mendengus kecil. "Bagaimana _gege_ tahu kalau dia baik? Bertemu saja tidak pernah" belah bibir unik itu mengerucut lucu dengan menggemaskan.

"Kau benar, aku belum bertemu dengannya. Tapi kurasa aku pernah bicara dengannya"

"Oh? Sungguh?" mata indah itu membulat cantik. Sarat akan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. "Apa saat dia singgah di desa ini di tengah perjalanan?"

"Mungkin saja. Kenapa kau jadi sangat antusias begitu hm?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Aku bertanya, apa salahnya" ia menggerutu. Zhoumi terkekeh kecil, dan tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi gembil yang memerah malu itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Oh, diluar cuaca sedang bagus, kau mau bersantai di bawah pohon mapple?" pria tampan itu menawari. Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Aku mau _ge_!"

Zhoumi segera bangkit berdiri dan Tao meletakkan buku yang ada di pangkuannya ke meja kecil di sisi kanan tempat duduknya. Segera saja ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitaran bahu Zhoumi ketika pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sambil berbincang ringan yang di sertai tawa renyah keduanya, Zhoumi membawa Tao ke halaman samping rumah sederhananya yang langsung mengahadap pada sungai desa setempat yang airnya berwarna biru cerah. Dan pria itu mendudukkan Tao di sebuah bangku taman bercat hijau muda yang cerah.

Tepat saat itupula Tao melihat seorang pria tinggi mengenakkan _coat_ berwarna abu lumpur, berdiri memunggunginya menghadap sungai. Sebagian tubuh bawahnya sedikit terhalangi oleh ilalang yang sudah mulai memanjang, serta bunga-bunga liar yang mulai menunduk lesu.

"Siapa orang itu _ge_?" tanyanya, menatap Zhoumi yang berdiri di sisi bangku. Pria tampan itupun mengikuti arah pandang Tao, hanya mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin bangsawan yang tertarik untuk membeli area ini"

"Ha?" Tao melotot kaget. "Tempat ini dijual?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku berkata seperti itu karena cukup banyak bangsawan yang ingin membeli tempat ini. Sudah, ku ambilkan selimut untuk kakimu dulu, duduk diam disini" tangan besar Zhoumi mendarat di kepala Tao, mengusaknya singkat dan beranjak darisana.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Memang, mantan penjaganya itu suka sekali mengerjainya. Namun meskipun begitu dirinya sangat menyayangi Zhoumi seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Oh, sungguh menggelikan. Bahkan kedua kakak laki-lakinya saja tidak sebaik dan seperhatian Zhoumi. Siapa yang sebenarnya lebih pantas di sebut kakak?

Tao menghela nafas kecil, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru halaman yang hanya berbatasan dengan pagar kayu rendah bercat biru muda yang membatasi area halaman rumah dengan area luar. Tapi daripada memandangi daun-daun mapple yang berguguran di sekitarnya, perhatiannya justru tertuju pada sesosok pria yang masih berdiri memunggunginya.

Satu alisnya pun terangkat ketika memperhatikan bagian belakang pria itu. Helai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan serta punggung tegapnya yang lebar mengingatkannya pada sosok Yifan yang hangat. Tapi kemudian Tao buru-buru menepis pemikiran itu karena tidak ingi membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Bahkan ketika pria itu berbalik dengan latar angin yang berhembus lirih menyibak lembut helainya yang bersinar karena tertempa sinar matahari. Sepasang _auburn_ emas itu menatapnya, dengan segurat senyum teramat tipis di bibir plum merahnya. Dan Tao merasa tubuhnya membeku ketika pria itu berjalan kerahanya dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku _coat_ abu lumpurnya.

Nafasnya tercekat, dan keping lavender nya melebar sempurna saat sosok tampan itu semakin dekat.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, sungguh.

"A-apaーkenapa Yifan- _gege_ berada disini?" suaranya seperti tercekik.

Tak percaya jika sosok yang selama 2 hari hadir di mimpinya kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang di milikinya.

Dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Tao menggigit belah _persik_ nya kuat, dan tak urung mengangguk kecil. Mempersilahkan pria Wu itu duduk di bersebelahan dengannya.

"B-bagaimana _gege_ tahu aku berada disini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mudah, Luhan banyak bicara padaku dan tak sengaja mengatakan dimana dirimu sekarang"

" _Gege_ mencariku?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ya"

"Kenapa mencari ku?" ada sebuah pengharapan di dalamnya. Dan Tao tidak tahu berharap akan apa.

"Sudah ku bilang, banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu Tao _-er_. Kurasa hanya denganmu aku bisa bicara banyak hal"

Jantungnya berdebar ringan dan menyenangkan. Tao tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya dengan melihat lelaki itu saja sudah membuatnya senang. Sungguh. Dan Tao bingung dengan apa yang di rasakannya ini.

"Apa...terjadi sesuatu _ge_?" suaranya terdengar kecil.

Yifan mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dan meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya. Ia menengadah, memperhatikan dedaunan pohon mapple yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya, menelanjangi tiap warna musim gugur yang siap menjatuhkan helai demi helai daunnya.

"Banyak. Banyak hal yang terjadi" jawabnya, kini balas menatap Tao.

"Apa buruk?" wajah cantik itu berubah cemas.

"Ya, sebagian"

"Apa?"

"Pertama, pernikahan ku dan Li Yin di batalkan" terdengar sangat santai, berbeda dengan ekspresi Tao saat ini.

Pemuda itu membulatkan mata runcingnya. Shock.

"A-apa? Batal?" ia tersengal nafasnya sendiri.

"Kedua, Baginda Raja dan Ratu marah besar pada kami karena mereka tahu tujuan dibalik pernikahan itu. Karena itulah pernikahannya di batalkan"

" _Gege_ serius?"

"Ketiga, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Istana"

"Apa!?"

"Dan yang terakhir. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terus memikirkanmu yang tiba-tiba di pindahkan"

"Eh?"

Tatapan mata emang bagai elang itu membuat Tao bergetar. Tatapannya tajam namun lembut, dan sungguh jantungnya kembali berdetak aneh dengan rasa hangat yang mulai merambati pipinya. Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya, meremas udara kosong, selagi pikirannya penuh oleh banyak hal. Termasuk kondisi kakaknya Li Yin.

"Apa _jiejie_ baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"...Li Yin baik-baik saja. Dia terpukul, memang. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan setelah Yang Mulia Raja memutuskan"

Tao menghela nafas pasrah, melemparkan tatapannya ke depan dengan punggung bersandar lemas di bangku. Bibirnya ia gigit-gigit kecil sambil memainkan jemarinya diatas pangkuan.

"L-lalu..." ia kembali menatap Yifan. "Bagaimana dengan _gege_? Kenapa _gege_ keluar dari Istana?"

Pangeran tampan itu menghela nafas kecil, mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping menghadap Tao.

"Sejak peristiwa ini, aku tidak lagi menginginkan kedudukan di dalam Istana. Kalaupun aku memakai mahkota sebagai penerus Raja, aku tidak yakin tidak melakukan hal seperti mereka nantinya"

"Itu adalah resiko _ge_. Tidakkah _gege_ di anggap sebagai pengecut jika keluar secara tiba-tiba dari Istana?"

Yifan tersenyum kecut. "Memang akan ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagipula saat ini mereka sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan Victoria. Rencana harus tetap berjalan ' _kan_?"

"Tapi _gege_ tidak bisa semudah itu keluar begitu saja ' _kan_?"

"Ya. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya. Ku pikir asyik juga jika tinggal di tempat seperti ini" Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan tersenyum simpul ketika menengadah menatap langit cerah musim gugur.

"Eh? _Gege_ tidak serius ' _kan_?"

Yifan kembali mengarahkan auburn emasnya pada Tao. "Aku serius. Kalau kau bisa menikmati semua ini kenapa aku tidak?"

"Tapi hal ini dan itu berbeda _ge_ "

"Menurudmu aku tidak bisa hidup diluar Istana?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu" Tao menggeleng cepat. "Maksud ku, meski _gege_ sering berpergian, tapi tetap saja _gege_ itu keluarga Istana. Dan hal ini tidak semudah yang di pikirkan"

Yifan tersenyum. "Akan lebih mudah kalau aku bisa melihatmu Tao- _er_ "

"Eh?" mata runcing itu membulat lucu, dengan hiasan rona merah muda di pipi gembilnya.

"Li Yin ingin kau bahagia, dan kurasa kau memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk bahagia"

"A-aku tidak mengerti _ge_..."

"Aku mengatakannya pada Li Yin. Apa yang saat itu terjadi di kamarmu"

Lagi-lagi Tao dibuat melotot kaget. Bibirnya sampai terbuka dengan ekspresi takut yang sedikit lucu.

"A-apa yang _gege_ lakukan? Kenapa _gege_ mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini terlalu lama"

"Tapi _gege_ menyakiti Li Yin- _jiejie_!"

"Dan apa kau tidak tersakiti selama ini? Apa perngorbanan mu tidak pernah usai? Apa semua itu tidak membuat mu menangis?"

Tao bungkam.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang di katakan Li Yin saat aku memberitahunya?"

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri perlahan.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin kau juga mendapat kebahagiaanmu"

Tao menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya" kembali ia memalingkan wajah. Menatap kearah lain selain _auburn_ emas Yifan yang menusuk.

"Sungguh? Tidakkah kau ingin bahagia denganku?"

Pemuda cantik itu semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya. Menahan gemuruh hebat di dadanya ketika dirinya mengucapkan sebuah keboongan yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Aku...aku tidak ingin merebut milik orang lain. Aku bukan orang seperti itu" ujarnya agak menggumam.

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa Tao- _er_ "

"Tapiー"

"Aku berhak menentukan dengan siapa aku ingin hidup, termasuk dirimu"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Yifan. Dirinya ingin membantah teriakan di hatinya yang menginginkan pria tampan itu, tapi di sisi lain dirinya merasa berkhianat pada Li Yin yang sudah mencintai Yifan. Dan dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Li Yin tahu dirinya dan Yifan menjalin hubungan? Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan meski kakaknya sudah memberi restu?

 _Lalu apa yang selama ini semua itu tidak menyakitimu Tao-er? Apa kau tidak ingin bahagia juga?_

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memutuskan sesuatu" Yifan bangkit berdiri, membuat Tao membeku di tempatnya dengan maenatap nyalang. Hingga tangan besar Yifan mendarat di puncak kepala Tao dan mengusaknya pelan.

"Aku sudah senang bisa bertemu dan bicara denganmu. Jaga diri baik-baー"

"Tidak! Jangan pergi _gege_!" Tao membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, meraih tangan Yifan yang berada diatas kepalanya dan mencengkramnya erat. Keping lavendernya yang indah kini berembun.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Tao yang sudah ia bangun mati-matian. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja dan menuntun lelaki tampan itu untuk kembali duduk dan menyeka air mata di pipi halusnya.

"A-aku...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...aku bingung..." ia menangis. Belah _persik_ nya bergetar menahan isakan.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Cukup kau rasakan dan ungkapkan" Yifan berujar lembut, menggerakkan jemari panjangnya menyeka lelehan air mata Tao.

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam, berusaha menyenbunyikan tangisnya yang sudab terekam jelas di ingatan Yifan. Pria itupun membungkuk, memetik setangkai _edelways_ merah yang tersemat diantara rerumputan di bawah bangku taman. Entah ia mempelajarinya darimana, karena Yifan dapat membentuk tangkai bunga yang lentur itu menjadi lingkaran kecil. Sementara Tao yang merasakan suatu sentuhan di jemari tangan kanannya, segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung kearah jari tengahnya yang tersemat cincin bunga berwarna merah yang cantik meski agak layu.

Maka lavendernya yang telah basah pun menatap tak mengerti pada Yifan yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangan menangis, kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata" jarinya kembali menyeka air mata di pipi Tao.

Dan pemuda cantik itu menurut untuk berusaha menahan tangisnya yang belum usai.

"Kita ulangi dari awal. Jika dulu kita berkenalan aku sebagai Pangeran dan kau Putra Mahkota, maka sekarang kita harus berkenalan dengan status yang baru"

"A-aku...hanya akan merepotkan _ge-ge_ saja nanti" Tao mengusap pipi basahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Percayalah, orangtua ku lebih menyusahkan"

"Tapi..."

Tanpa aba, Yifan mencium lembut jemari lentik Tao yang tersemat cincin bunga buatannya. Memerahkan wajah cantik itu dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, laki-laki bodoh yang sudah melepaskan gelarnya. Jadi maukah kau menjalin hubungan baru denganku yang bukan apa-apa ini Huang Zi Tao?"

Oh. Tao tidak tahu jika Yifan adalah pria yang romantis. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya yang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang hal seperti ini. Jadi jangan tertawa jika saat ini Tao tidak mengucapkan apapun selain wajah memerahnya yang telah mengungkapkan semuanya. Mengulas senyum tipis di bibir plum Yifan, dan kembali memberikan ciuman lembut di dahi pemuda cantik itu.

"Diam berarti iya" ia berbisik hangat. Membuat Tao mengedikkan bahunya geli.

Yifan tertawa kecil, sembari merengkuh bahu Tao ke dekapan hangatnya. Menciumi wangi lembut yang menguar dari tiap helai putih Tao, serta merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya ragu.

"Bolehkah _ge_?" ambigu. Suaranya terdengar pelan, namun cukup jelas di telinga Yifan.

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, jangan pernah menahan dirimu sendiri. Kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan Tao- _er_ "

Tao semakin melesakkan wajahnya di bahu Yifan, menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan hangat Yifan yang sesungguhnya tak pernah di dapatnya dari siapapun. Bahkan pelukan Li Yin pun tak seperti ini rasanya. Dan hatinya bersorak, dan jantungnya berdegup riang. Rasanya membuncah hebat menjadi seperti busa gelembung yang tak kasat mata.

 _"I love you_ Huang Zi Tao. _Would you be mine_?" suara Yifan yang berat dan dalam meremangkan bulu halus di tengkuk Tao, terlebih nafas hangat pria itu menyapu kulitnya lembut.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya samar. " _Yes i will_ _gege_ "

Si cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin di bahu lebar Yifan. Tak ada yang bersuara, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur dan helak dedaunan pohon mapple yang melayang-layang cantik dengan warna keringnya. Menjadikan tenangnya air sungai dan birunya langit sebagai saksi dari peristiwa manis yang menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagi si cantik bermata lavender.

Memang, tiap orang berhak untuk bahagia. Menggapai kebahagiaan yang nyata. Dan menjadikannya mahkota kebanggaan yang patut di perjuangkan. Karena pada nyatanya, mereka tak membutuhkan lempengan emas yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa untuk menghiasi kepala, mereka hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih tak ternilai dan tak dapat di berikan pada siapapun.

Cinta.

Mahkota abadi mereka adalah cinta. Bukan tahta maupun kedudukan.

 **THE END**

Ga ada _notes_ kali ini. Cuma mau bilang kalau pas bikin _oneshoot_ ini ketunda mulu pas proses pengetikan, jadinya molor pake banget :v

Inspirasi? Muncul begitu aja sih, plus dari _fanart_ Tao yang ala 2 Dinasti gitu, rambut putih panjang. Dan maaf kalo ga nyambung isi sama judul, gw juga ga tau mikir apa pas bikin ff ini -_- dan maaf klo masih ada typo yang nyempil, ngeditnya dengan mata yang lelah -_,-

Udah deh itu aja, mohon _review_ semuanya :3

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
